¿Qué sientes, Sakura?
by BeLenCitta
Summary: BASADO EN EL OVA 2011; si no lo viste, te recomiendo verlo. ¿Qué sienten Kakashi y en especial Sakura al ver a Naruto muerto?; ¿Qué siente Naruto? Pasa Y Lee


_¡Hoooola!; bueno, acá les dejo otro oneshot cortito, y, como siempre, me baso en la serie para hacerlo. No invento nada, solo le doy mas historia. Espero que les guste, y aunque es sutil, es un NaruSaku. Un NaruSaku de un momento que amé de la serie. El OVA 2011 de Naruto Shippuden, seguramente lo vieron y sino, busquen en YouTube, si les gusta Naruto y en especial si les gusta la pareja de Naruto y Sakura, este OVA es hermoso._

_**Transcurre en: **__Transcurre durante el OVA 2011 de Naruto Shippuden, no cambio absolutamente nada, quisas algunas pequeñeces para hacer mas llevadera la mini historia, sino no tendría sentido._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes, lugares e inspiración son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la persona que sin exagerar me cambió la vida. Gracias, Masashi :D_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A los fans de Naruto, en especial__** fans NaruSaku**__. Este OVA me encantó, porque se puede ver el amor que se tienen Sakura y Naruto, sea amistad, o amor de pareja, es obvio que se aman. Así que nada, disfrutenlo y por favor dejen review, que como siempre digo, son importantisimos para mi, y me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Adiós y gracias. Besitos._

_Belencitah._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¿Qué sientes, Sakura?**

**Por: **_**Belencitah.**_

¿Qué demonios había pasado?; vio a Sasuke alejarse malherido, y a lo lejos vio a un joven con traje naranja acostado en el suelo de tierra. Era Naruto, y se veía mal herido.

Sakura corrió con todas sus fuerzas, se preguntaba que debía hacer, si detener a Sasuke en su huida y curarlo, o ayudar a Naruto. La respuesta era obvia para ella. Naruto estaba primero.

Corrió junto con Kakashi-sensei que aparecía, también herido entre los arbustos. Ambos corrieron hasta llegar junto a Naruto. Kakashi-sensei se quedó parado observando a su joven alumno. Sakura tomó la cabeza de Naruto y la apoyó sobre su regazo. Estaba vivo, pero respiraba con dificultad.

El joven extendió su mano hacia la de ella, casi llego a tocarla, pero entonces su mano se desplomó en la tierra. La joven abrió los ojos, y sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas. ¿Naruto había muerto?.

En la mente del joven portador del Kyuubi, las cosas eran diferentes, no sabía que pasaba, pero imagenes de todo tipo comenzaron a pasar en su mente como si se tratara de una película de su vida.

Podía ver a Sasuke, quien alguna vez fue su amigo, intentar matarlo. Vio a Sasuke, cuando aún era un joven niño. Pudo verlo sin ese odio que ahora tenía, se veía sereno. Pero luego, las imagenes cambiaron, podía ver a Sasuke intentando matar a Sakura, a Kakashi y hasta a él mismo.

Pudo ver a Sakura, tan linda como siempre, pero lloraba. Pedía, suplicaba a Sasuke que se quedara con ella en la aldea, le decía que serían felices, pero de nada sirvió, pues Sasuke se marchaba en su mente. Pudo ver a Sakura llorando, cuando él se transformó en Kyuubi para luchar contra Pain. Pudo verla suplicando que volviera a ser él, no esa bestia que lo dominaba en aquella ocasión.

Pudo ver a sus amigos, a sus sensei, pudo ver su aldea y también vio un camino blanco, no sabía por qué, pero este camino lo invitaba a avanzar. Y entonces sintió como llovía sobre si mismo, y fue entonces cuando dio media vuelta. No quería seguir ese camino.

Naruto despertó, y pudo ver a Sakura llorando, mientras sostenía su cabeza en sus piernas. Lloraba demasiado, nunca la vio llorar así. Se sintió mal, pues Sakura lloraba por él.

Extendió su mano y toco el rostro de su joven amor, Sakura levantó la cabeza de golpe al sentir el tacto de él, y abrió los ojos de par en par. Naruto quitó su mano y le dedicó una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, parecía decir: Estoy vivo, ya no llores por mi, por favor.

La joven sonrió, y no pudo evitar lanzar unos pequeños gritos de placer, antes de abrazar a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lloraba, aunque esta vez era de alegría. Naruto, al estar acostado y débil, poco podía hacer, pero tomó la mano de la joven para consolarla.

Kakashi los miró, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era un orgullo colosal por sus alumnos. Sonrió y dio gracias de que Naruto siguiera vivo, aun le faltaba camino por recorrer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**¿Y? ¿Les gustó?; si no vieron el OVA 2011 quizas no lo entiendan demaciado, pero los invito a verlo.**_

_**Esta muy bueno, en especial si les gusta la pareja. Es Genial.**_

_**Un beso y dejen review por favor. **_

_**Que todo lo que escribo es un regalo de una parte de mi corazón para ustedes,**_

_**y si quieren agradecerme por darles pedacitos de mi corazon,**_

_**dejar un review es la mejor manera :D**_

_**Desde ya gracias por leer, sigan leyendo, comentando y nada, suerte**_

_**en sus vidas.**_

_**Belencitah.**_


End file.
